Naruto: Inari's Flame
by Heaven's Golden Flame
Summary: The star from Hoshigakure, wasn't just any star, it came from something greater. So when Naruto decided to ram his Rasengan through it and Akahoshi's chest, it starts a chain of events that reveal an entire other realm of possibilities and rocks the other Nations to its core. Naruto, with his new flames, he will change the course of the Shinobi world ru/OC,Sasu/Saku or OC


**Hello guys Heaven's Golden Flame here, thank you for all the support about my brother! Unfortunately no one has come up yet about the video, so The Lightning Crystal of Konoha is on hold until then. But I decided that to prevent you guys waiting for that, I would write up one of my brother's stories that he wanted to post around chapter 6 of Lightning Crystal. He had this one his journal, ready to type. It has a lot of potential and it might deviate slightly from its original story line because it was written about 2 years ago, and since the manga ended there was new information and reveals about some events from back then. But this is a pretty good story in my opinion, I actually think potentially, if my brother worked more on this story, than it would have been better than Lightning Crystal.**

 **Here's a heads up right now: THIS STORY IS JUST NARUTO AND WILL DEVAITE FROM CANON! It will still have major events from canon but those too will be changed to fit into this story. It WILL ALSO have elements from Avatar: The Last Airbender/ Legend of Korra. You will see what I mean around the middle of the 1** **st** **chapter. Other than that I hope you guys will like this story.**

 **Disclaimer: My Brother nor I do not own any of the mentioned Anime/ Cartoons, only the OC's and any Original Justu, any Justu made by other authors will be credited, if not then we did not know they were already made by other authors.**

Pain… It was all he knew right now… It was his entire existence… All he could think about was the pain… It hurt so much, that he couldn't see anything but white. How long was he in pain for? He couldn't remember, it felt like an eternity. Who was he? He couldn't even remember his name. Flashes of memories… of faces he knew, would appear, but the instant they came they were gone because the pain was too much… It was as if he given immortality and thrown into the sun. It was so hot! He should have been ashes by now… No… he should have been nothing by now… It was so hot he was sure that he would been reduced to less than ashes. But he knew he wasn't because he could still feel every cell of his body in pain.

It was so much that he could focus on the pain on any part of his body, he could feel the pain in the very tip of his fingernail of his ring finger on his left hand. When he tried to even make his body twitch the pain intensified by times 2. He just wanted the pain to stop… Why wasn't it stopping!?

After what felt like hours, he felt it… Something deep inside of his gut seeping out of his stomach and enveloping his entire body in sort of blanket. The pain flared to 10 times worse before it finally stopped to just pins and needles everywhere, even his brain felt like it had those pins and needles too. Finally… He could open his eyes… Slowly he opened them and found himself floating in a deep dark expanse of nothingness. His mind was still numb but the memories of how this experience came to be started coming back… Oh yeah, he was on a mission with his team and Team 9, the bad guy wanted the rock from the sky or whatever, from his village, what was its name? Hoshagakure?… Hoshasumegakure?… Ah he couldn't remember… Then more memories started flooding in his mind, only… They weren't his, he knew these memories weren't his, even though his name was still a mystery to him right now… wait… He was Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure…

The foreign memories started to become clearer… A boy with a blue arrow on his head and a young man with a giant scar on the right side of his face fighting, in a battle field, using the elements like their playthings. The man, was using just fire and lightning and switching back and forth, while the arrow boy was using all of them, but looked to be struggling with fire… It changed to the boy and the man again, but this time they were fighting together, a crazy looking lady laughing insanely watching the two fight off what looked to be her army from her balcony on her palace… Then again a change… The boy was now fighting an older man, who looked similar to the younger man and women, and was using insanely powerful fire to fight the boy… Then they stopped and the man talked to the boy, anger on his face, but then pointed up at him, and then he realized that he was in the sky, high in the sky, then the man looked up at him with both arms stretched out and laughed like a madman… the only words he could hear from all the memories was 'Sozin's Comet'…

Then they changed again… This time to a large city with buildings so high and made from materials he's never seen before… He could see the people in the streets walking and going about their day, some even using some machines on wheels to go faster… There was a giant statue of an older version of the boy with the arrow on his head, on an island just on the city's limits… Another change… It was the same city, but it was vastly different, there was a lot of construction going on, and there were giant vines within the cities' streets, and twisting and turning, even going up the side of the buildings. The statue of the boy was still there but this time a middle aged dark skinned women was standing on the head of the statue looking up and straight at him with a frown on her face.

She started to talk, but he couldn't hear the words except for the last sentence.

"I won't let you plague this world again, Sozin's Comet." Before her eyes went pure white and she fired a white beam from her chest. He felt it hit him, and the cracks spread across his body, but for some reason, he felt no pain, and then he saw that he started to move away, his view of the giant city was just a small dot on the edge of a continent now… Then he heard what sounded like clothes tearing before he felt suction behind him. He was pulled in and saw what seemed to be torn edges of the sky close in front of him as he passed through it. Once again he just floated there for what felt like forever before he saw a flash of white and crashed into something, and he felt most of his body tear away, but again, he felt no pain… Within seconds he felt the sensation of free fall, and looked down to see an unfamiliar but also slightly familiar continent… It was coming up so fast! He shut his eyes waiting for death… But opened them again after what felt like minutes of nothing.

He was back in the dark empty place before he saw all those images… Then he heard a muffled sound… It sounded really familiar… like he knew what it was… it became clearer… It sounded like a person screaming for him… "NARUTOOO!"…. wait… That was Sasuke! Everything he knew before, all of his memories, his skills, his life, all of it came back to him! The mission his team bribed Granny Tsunade to let them go on with Team 9! He had to get out of here!

So he struggled, screamed, did everything he could to escape… during his struggle he felt the fox's chakra try and overwhelm him for a second before willed it to stop, it went still, and its influence disappeared from the chakra, so he used it. He raised his arms and felt like he was in a rough misshapen sphere, before he pushed out… He needed to help his friend! He felt something coat his hands and felt the sphere blow away from him like it was nothing… It took a couple seconds before his eyes adjusted but when they did, Naruto took a look around on what was going on.

Team 9 was on the ground by the destroyed dojo, too injured from that bastard's Akahoshi's attack to move, Sakura was tending to their wounds, and Sasuke was where he was before when he made that distraction for him to attack Akahoshi with Sumaru's Mom's ghost… He felt a shiver of fear hit him at the thought. But the bastard was at the other end of the crater, still alive somehow after he shoved that Rasengan right into the star he imbedded in his chest, but it looked like he was still alive by shear will power, he wouldn't last another minute. He was sure it had something to do with the giant hole where the star used to be. But it was a lot bigger than what it should have been, you could see right through him. In fact he was missing his entire rib cage and lungs. And if one looked close enough, amongst the blood still pumping from his heart, you could see that part of the heart was missing too. 

Naruto looked over to the shinobi of the village, they were all injured severely, all by their own leader… By the one person they all looked up to and trusted. For him, who aspired to be Hokage; that was a sin of the worst caliber. Naruto looked back to Akahoshi, he was still alive, maybe had 30 seconds left. Something inside Naruto clicked, and he quickly strutted over to the man… No he wasn't a man any more… He was scum… Ignoring the stares he was getting from his team, Team 9, and some of the still conscious shinobi of Hoshigakure… That's what the name of the village was… and stood in front of the scum.

Akahoshi's eyes locked onto his and he tried to speak, but Naruto didn't let him. Quickly he grabbed Akahoshi by the sides of his face with both hands and lifted him up to his level.

"You betrayed your own people, just for the sake of power. You took up the title of Kage from your village, and you betrayed them. Taking up that title and then betraying the very people you are supposed to serve, to protect, you spit on the names of all the great Kage, and for a future Kage like me, that makes me sick. You deserve the worst punishment before you pass." Akahoshi just smirked a bloody smirk, even he knew he had maybe 20 seconds to live at most, there was no punishment horrible enough that could be given, and that could make him suffer within that time.

Naruto's eyes flashed gold with a red slit.

"Heal and Burn in Hell for your sin. **Inari's Blaze."**

In an instant, Akahoshi's entire form was engulfed in pure white flames and Naruto dropped his body. He stepped back and watched with cold indifference as the flames consumed the man's body. Then the most blood curdling screams echoed within the clearing, which everyone recognized as Akahoshi's. It shouldn't have been possible because his lungs were obliterated, but they were hearing it. Then the flames receded showing them why the man was able to scream again, there was not a burnt corpse like he should have been, but a fully healed Akahoshi, who was still screaming at the top of his lungs.

It took about 30 seconds for the screaming to stop and when he did he looked down at his body.

"I'm alive?" It was more fearful than anything else… That pain was unfathomable! Just let him die!

"You'll be nothing before the sun comes up." And with that, everyone still conscious stood witness as the white flames that cured the evil man of his life threatening wounds, that still were just flickering in circle around him, shot back up and consumed the man in an instant. And the horrific screams resumed. And they went on for several minutes before one of the on lookers had enough…

Sasuke Uchiha stood witness as his best friend, not that he would admit it out loud, the one who helped him with his curse seal, who prevented him from ruining his entire life for power, commit such a cruel act he knew he would never commit, even on his worst enemies. He finally was able to overcome the shock of what he was witnessing, and finally march over to the blond; grab him by the shoulder, turn him around and punch him in the face. Which finally made Naruto snap of out of the trance he was in. Which he noticed as soon as he punched Naruto, the screaming stopped and the white flames vanished… Not even leaving ashes of the man who used to be Akahoshi behind.

He turned back to Naruto who groaned and stood back up holding his head in what looked like to be pain. When he opened his eyes he idly noticed they were back to their normal blue… The fox couldn't have been controlling him… It was something else… Something more fearsome.

"Ugh, hey teme, did we get that bastard?" Naruto's eyes finally readjusted and saw the looks of shock and slight fear from Team 9 and the Hoshigakure shinobi. So Naruto replied in a way that instantly removed the fear and made everyone who knew him face palm. "Umm, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving, where's the nearest ramen stand?" He hadn't even realized he was nude…

5 Hours Later, 6am. Campsite, Heading Back to Konoha

"What!? There's no way I did all that! I would never do that to my worst enemy! Damn Vegetables… But yeah I would never do that even to them!" Naruto yelled frantically at his friends who for the past hour had to retell him everything that had transpired because he supposedly couldn't remember anything after he shoved his Rasengan into the star, and then being in tons of pain. Although all he received from his friends were their deadpanned stares.

"…What? Vegetables are evil!"

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten all sighed, although the two latter just face palmed when they saw Lee next to Naruto nodding affirmatively.

Sakura decided to speak up. "Well that's what happened Naruto, right after you hit the star with your Rasengan we saw you get… Absorbed into it…-"

She sounded unsure. But continued after a brief pause.

"-Then Akahoshi just started laughing even more madly for about 5 seconds before he just started screaming in pain clutching the star." Sakura stated. Which Lee continued from there.

"Yes, my lovely Sakura-chan is indeed correct!-" "I'm not your lovely Sakura-chan!" Sakura screeched out. "Yes my lovely Sakura-chan is indeed correct!" Lee continued on like Sakura didn't say anything. "Once you were seemingly absorbed into that most un-youthful star, and Sasuke-kun screamed your name in despair.-" "I did not!" Sasuke loudly denied. "Akahoshi started grabbing the star in pain, the star then glowed brightly and exploded, and you came out… *ahem* in the buff…" Naruto blushed at that last part, he didn't even realize he was naked until he started walking towards Sasuke when he felt the cold night air brush against his… schlong…

And supposedly was like that after he broke out of the star and then tortured a man for several minutes, then… killed… him… Naruto was still stunned after his friends told him that. To be honest he was bummed out about it, but since he couldn't remember it, he wasn't in shock, like how Kakashi-sensei, told him a first kill could induce… Naruto returned his focus back to his friends to see Tenten telling them that Lee learned how to ignore certain comments from Gai-sensei, while standing over Lee, who was face first in the ground with a large smoking welt on his head.

Apparently Gai-sensei did not want Lee to succumb to the hip attitude that his eternal rival Kakashi always had and might have passed on to his students. Naruto spoke back up to ask them something he wasn't so sure of.

"Are you guys sure I controlled white fire to heal the guy and then torture him?" They all grimaced when the memories of last night came running back to them. Sasuke spoke up.

"Yeah, we're sure… Do you think… it was the fox?" Sasuke whispered the last part solemnly and Sakura's face went further into a frown. Team 9 just looked at Team 7 with confusion. Naruto on the other hand frowned and looked up at the sky hand on chin in thought.

"Hmmm, I don't know… Let me ask." Naruto crossed his legs and started meditating. The memory of when he finally told his teammates about his burden popped into all of Team 7's heads.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Naruto stood outside Sasuke's hospital room hearing he was finally awake, after he defeated Garra in the invasion, and the Sand Siblings took Garra back home, Sasuke took his unconscious body, but was supposedly attacked on his way back to the village with him on his shoulder. Apparently some of the retreating sand shinobi thought that they would try and cripple Konoha one last time instead of defeating them, by killing the last loyal Uchiha._

 _He was able to hold his own for a bit against the four sand chunin considering he was defending him, but after using too much chakra against Garra before he came to help, he couldn't keep his Sharingan activated any longer and they caught him in a genjutsu. The Chunin were about to land the final blow but thanks to Ibiki, the first Procter for the chunin exams, who happened to be nearby, was able to rescue him and escort them all the way back to the hospital._

 _Steeling his resolve, he knocked, the usual "hn" was all he got but that was a good answer as any, so Naruto walked in, closing the door behind him_

 _Sasuke glanced at him through the corner of his eye before going back to staring out the window. Sakura was asleep in the visitors chair next to his bed. She was released 2 days ago with just some bruised ribs that were healed easily enough. Naruto smiled his fox like grin_

" _Hey teme, glad to see you're up!"_

"… _Hn."_

"… _So how are you feeling?"_

"… _hn."_

"… _Ok? Well how about when you get out of here, you and I go train huh? We'll both see how stronger each of us has become over the 1 month training period!"_

"…"

" _Umm, Sasuke?"_

"… _how?" It was barley a whisper?_

" _Huh?"_

" _HOW! How do you keep getting stronger so fast!?" Sasuke snapped at him, which startled Sakura out of her perverted dream of her and Sasuke, if the drop of blood coming out of her nose was any indication, which she quickly wiped and saw 'the cause of Sasuke's ire.'_

" _Naruto-Baka! Can't you leave Sasuke-kun alone! Let him heal, he doesn't need you to hinder his progress! Why don't you just go and train, and try and to be a decent shinobi like Sasuke-kun! He even saved me from that sand freak!" Naruto's chest clenched at the word freak, Garra was just like him. Did that mean she would think he was a freak too, if she found out about the fox?_

" _I didn't save you." Sasuke grunted._

 _Sakura's head snapped towards her crush with a smile._

" _Of course you did Sasuke-kun! Only you could have beat that freak and save me!"_

" _No… I didn't beat Garra, nor did I save you."_

 _Sakura looked confused._

" _Well if you didn't beat Garra or save me, was Kakashi-sensei there?"_

 _Naruto's hands clenched into tight fists…_

" _No, Kakashi wasn't there…Naruto beat Garra… and in turn saved you… I wouldn't have saved a useless girl like you anyway, even if I did beat Garra, I would have just left you there to rot…"_

 _Sakura looked to Naruto in shock but then she looked to be on the verge of tears when Sasuke continued._

" _Hey! She's our teammate we're supposed to help each other out if we're in trouble!" Sakura looked down in regret, she knew she would have not helped Naruto, if he were in that situation._

" _I don't care about her! I don't care about this team! I only care about getting stronger so I can kill Itac!-" He stopped in mid word, knowing he was going to yell out_ _ **his**_ _name._

" _Itachi, you want to kill your brother. I know I heard it from Ero-sennin on who he was."_

 _Sasuke looked livid and was about to scream again but Naruto cut him off._

" _And don't you dare say it's none of my business! You are my teammate! My comrade, my friend, I'm supposed to help you, especially when you're trying to accomplish this goal alone! It's Suicidal, we can work together to get stronger and face Itachi together when the time is right! We won't be able to do that anytime soon though, and you need to realize that there are no shortcuts to becoming stronger! You need to work to get stronger!"_

 _Sasuke's look went from Livid, to shock, to a cruel smirk within the time Naruto was speaking. And the curse seal started to spread across his face, giving off such a foul chakra that made Naruto sick and Sakura scared. Sasuke put his hand to his face, fingers splayed so Naruto could now see his active Sharingan. Letting out a chuckle that sounded way to close to Orochimaru's for comfort._

" _Kukuku… With this power I have now, not even Itachi can stand before me..." His smirk started growing wider, but then his face went into shock when Naruto disappeared for a second, even to his Sharingan, and reappeared in front of him his fist already buried into his face._

 _Sasuke flew out of his bed and hit the wall, while Sakura stood up and screamed in fright._

" _Stop it! Don't use that power anymore! It's evil! Nothing good can come from using Borrowed power from someone as evil as Orochimaru!"_

 _Sasuke jumped back up to his feet in anger, the curse seal already receded back._

 _"What do you know!? You don't know what it's like! You never had a family so you could never understand the pain of losing them! I need to do this! I need to kill Itachi, and if I have to borrow power from a delusional man to do it then so be it!"_

 _Naruto just shouted back in anger._

" _I might never have had a family, but at least you have memories of yours, you should cherish that! I don't have any memories of mine! I might not ever learn who they were or if they even ever loved me!"_

 _Tears were flowing on all sides now. Sasuke because he was being forced to remember what he saw that dreadful night, Naruto because he knew that he might never find out if his family ever loved him and Sakura because again she couldn't do anything to help nor could she relate to either of her teammates._

 _But Naruto continued on anyway._

" _And I do know what it's like to use borrowed power! I've had it since the day I was born! It's a curse and it changes you into something you're not when you use it!"_

 _Naruto ripped open his jacket in anger, and lifted up his shirt, channeling small amounts of chakra he revealed the seal that held his burden. Sasuke and Sakura looked down at it, their tears were quickly dried up as they saw probably the most powerful, intricate and most complex seal in existence._

 _Sasuke was the one to ask the question Naruto had been dreading since his graduation._

" _What is that?"_

"… _It's a seal, it was put on me the day of my birth. My birthday is October 10_ _th_ _… What important even happened in Konoha on October 10_ _th_ _, 13 years ago?"_

 _Sasuke and Sakura formed a connection. Sakura answered._

" _It was the day of the Kyubi attack, but I don't understand what that has to do with anything, the Kyubi was killed by the Yondaime."_

 _Naruto shook his head and stopped channeling chakra to let the seal fade, and dropped his shirt back down._

" _No, the tailed beasts are living masses of Chakra, you can't kill chakra, but you can seal it, so the Yondaime did what he had to do to save the village, he sealed the Kyubi into a newborn baby… Me. That's why most of the villagers hate me so much, I hold the most feared and powerful Biju in existence, and they think that I'm just the Kyubi reborn."_

 _Sasuke's eyes widened and Sakura gasped in horror. It explained everything, the stares he got, the horrible whispers of 'monster' and 'demon,' why his apartment was always so run down and vandalized in every way and in the worst district of Konoha._

" _I know what it's like Sasuke… To use evil power that's not yours, I mean it helps me, when I need it and it's an amazing power boost, but I always have to fight the fox for control, and I'm always in pain after. Also, Ero-sennin told me that, as of now, whenever I use it, I cut down my life span. So I know what it's like Sasuke, I know that using such incredible power that's not yours, always has major drawbacks. Can't you see Sasuke, I'm your friend, and I will always help you, no matter what, we can all get stronger together and we can all help you take down Itachi, but only when the time comes."_

 _Naruto turned around and walked to the door, opening it and stepping out he looked back at his two teammates and smiled sadly._

" _I will always be there for the both of you, because you are my precious people. And now you two know my biggest secret… I hope you don't hate me for it... I guess you can tell them the rules, ne Kakashi-sensei?" And with that he shut the door and left the hospital at a brisk pace._

 _As soon as the door shut Kakashi appeared in the window._

" _So he sensed me there huh? Well you two, before you ask me anything let me tell you right now how important Naruto's secret is. It's a SS- Rank Village Secret. If you tell anyone or talk about it to anyone who doesn't know about it, you will be charged with treason, you are not even allowed to talk about it to people who do know, you must always ask either the Current Hokage or Naruto himself if you want to discuss it. Failure to do so, can lead to being revoked of your ninja license, kicked out of the ninja core and doing time in maximum security, it can even be execution depending on the situation. So no talking about this to anyone else now ok? Now if you have any questions about it ask now, because we won't be able to talk about it after this without Naruto's permission, or until we get a new Hokage, and even then they will have to be brought up in speed, if they don't already know."_

 _Kakashi received two shakes of the head._

" _Ok, then… I hope you guys realize how important you are to Naruto, he considers you two his best friends his family even. He would die to keep both of you safe, I just hope that you both can feel the same. Hopefully this talk sparked something within you two."_

 _With that Kakashi left within a swirl of leaves._

"…"

"…"

" _Leave Sakura, I need to think alone."_

 _Sakura left without a word of protest._

 _ ***Present***_

Naruto appeared within his mindscape, fortunately he appeared within the seal chamber that housed the Kyubi. Looking up towards the Fox he saw it at the edge sitting up with a large frown, but staring at one of the several hallways that went further into his mind. Looking back towards the fox he spoke to get his attention.

"Oi! Fox, what happened back there with the star? Why can I only remember parts of what happened and supposedly using white fire!?"

The large chakra entity just continued to stare down the hallway.

"Oi I'm talking to you!" This time he received just a glance from his eyes before they turned back towards the hallway. Which made Naruto's irritancy grow. He took a large breath of air to scream at the stupid fox.

"HE-"

" **I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME YOU IMPUDENT BRAT!"** The Kyubi bellowed at his container which startled him and threw him back from the force.

Naruto sat back up in anger.

"You didn't have to yell Baka-Kitsune!"

The Kyubi's fur literally bristled in anger, but before he could yell back at his container he was stopped by a smooth melodic but deep laughter. Naruto looked around in shock but the Kyubi just laid back down with annoyance written all over his face.

"Hahahaha, you were right Kura- I mean Kyubi, he is a spirited one!" In a giant column of white fire, a giant fox appeared in front of the cage. Naruto looked at the newcomer in shock, the Kyubi glared at the white fox for intentionally almost revealing his secret. Naruto pointed at the new fox and promptly yelled.

"AHHHHHH! The Kyubi had a baby!"

Silence filled the sealing chamber, before the white fox burst out laughing, while the Kyubi face palmed.

"BUHAHAHAHA! And he's hilarious too!"

Naruto looked confused and was about to ask the main question on his mind before he was cut off from speaking.

" **Shut up brat and just listen, ask your questions at the end, it will be quicker this way and that means the quicker we get this over with the faster you can leave my presence."** The Kyubi glared at his jailer but was quickly chided by the other fox.

"Bah, don't be so mean to the boy. It's not every day you meet a god after all"

Naruto looked at the other fox like he was crazy, and finally took a good look at it for the first time since its surprise appearance. It was about twice as tall as the Kyubi was when he was laying down, it was more fox like and had normal paws unlike the Kyubi's humanoid like torso, arms, and hands and also had one tail instead of the Kyubi's nine but was still longer than a normal foxes'. It was also bulkier in muscle, it was all white fur with red tribal designs all along its body, and they went from its face to its back and sides and down to its tail. It had ears that if you compared them to the Kyubi's, (to same size/ scale) would be about half his in length. It wore a red bib and an oversized silver pearl necklace that had a white flame within the center pearl, which was also the biggest.

As Naruto continued to observe the new fox, the Kyubi just stared at his container in annoyance, while the other fox watched on in amusement.

Naruto was just about finished taking in the appearance of the newcomer when something that was said not a minute ago finally registered in his head.

"Wait… God!? You're a god!?" He yelled pointing at it.

The fox just smile and turned slightly towards the larger fox.

"You were right about him being a bit loud and slow. But I can work with that, It's not every day that I meet a descendant of _**HER**_ kind with you sealed inside them, now is it?"

The Kyubi just looked away in annoyance. The smaller fox chuckled in amusement, before turning back to the boy that was able to survive absorbing a tiny part of his essence.

He saw the confused face of the boy. And decided that was enough playing around.

"So Naruto, I think it's time I finally introduced myself, I am Inari, you may know me as many other things as well; Inari the Fox God, Inari the Brother to Amaterasu **(AN the End)** , or even Inari the God of Luck and Fortune. I go by all those titles and all of them are indeed true. I might not look like it, but I am the God Inari. The reason I am here, within your mindscape with you and the Kyubi, is because you have taken my power."

Naruto was looking like he was both shocked and awed at the same time. He knew who Inari was when he first said his name, the crazy lady at the orphanage was always praying to him, to give her luck on her next lottery ticket. She would use the stipend she got from Hokage-Jiji every week to take care of him, to buy several high price lotto tickets, then only have enough to buy a cheap pair of a single shirt, shorts, and shoes, for him to wear on the days Jiji would visit him, and then when he left she would either throw them out or give them to the other children. She always threatened him not to tell Jiji or he would pay dearly, then when she never won the lottery she cursed him for her bad luck saying Inari didn't bless her because she used the money for the 'demon.'

Ironically when she had enough of losing she just gave him the money that Jiji sent her, he went to the nearest store and bought a cheap ticket for the cost of an expensive one, he won the grand prize. When he got back that day, she saw how he had tried to hide it, and took it from him. She finally thought Inari had blessed her instead and cashed it in. Stupidly enough she ran right up to the Hokage and bragged about it and quit the orphanage, saying find someone else to take care of that demon, because she was rich now and would buy herself a new home.

When Jiji asked her how she won, she told him arrogantly that she bought the ticket. That's when he struck, he told Hokage-Jiji that he bought the ticket with the money she gave him from his stipend and that has been buying tickets all those years with his money. He never saw his Jiji so mad before, he stormed the orphanage and found all of the clothes he wore in the other children's closets or even being worn at the time. He even went through her trash and found other previous tickets, stupidly enough she never disposed of them properly.

Safe to say she had a nice time with Ibiki and the crazy snake lady before being put in the Psych ward. Ibiki and Anko had fun that day. But thanks to her praying to Inari all the damn time he knew who the god was.

Although his mind focused on a set of words that Inari had said.

'Took his power… Took his power… TOOK power… Oh no…'

Before Naruto could freak out, Inari calmed the boy down.

"Hehe, relax Naruto, I am not going to take it back from you, it would kill you if I tried and I couldn't even if I wanted to and it wasn't even your fault… You see what you have right now is but a small fragment of a sliver of my power, but to your kind, that is an almost an infinite amount. So I am not really worried about it in the first place. It's a miracle you survived merging with it."

Naruto relaxed at the 'he wasn't going to take it back' part, but then tensed up at the 'it would kill him if Inari tried to take his power back' part but then again went from shock to confused at the 'Small fragment of a sliver part' and 'almost infinite amount' to the 'Miracle he survived' part.

"So wait, why did I get your power to begin with?"

Kyubi face palmed again, didn't he tell the boy 'no questions till the end!'

"Ah well, you see, a long, long time ago, my sister and I had a little… argument… yeah argument; on who was stronger. Our mother, Kami, had enough of our squabbling and took us down a few pegs. In doing that though she separated some of our power from us which then materialized in the mortal plane across dimensions, mine took the physical presence of a comet and just drifted through dimensions. Eventually a small part of it broke off and landed here in the Elemental Nations. I was able to sense someone assimilating my power, so here I am to see who was able to survive. I am not surprised though that it was the Jinchuriki of the only Biju whose looks were inspired by me." A sweat drop formed on the back of Naruto's head. Only a god could have a tone that sounded arrogant but also humble at the same time

" **My looks were not inspired by you!** "

"Bah, yes you were, Hagaromo tried to make you all represent someone in the celestial chain."

 ***grumble***

"Well, long story short, basically you now control part of my celestial powers as if they were your own. My flames can be both deadly and helpful to anyone or anything Naruto, they can do almost anything you want as long as your will guides them. You will have to train with it to be able to use it more efficiently. But be warned Naruto, my power is far more potent than even your tenant's here, if you use it recklessly, it can and most likely kill you. Humans were not built to be able to survive holding or even touching a god's power. You were only able to survive because of this guy here." Inari finished by jerking his head towards the smug looking Kyubi.

Naruto just sighed.

"Well, I guess that's enough information for now, I should get back to my team back outside… Will you still be here when I come back?"

Inari just smirked.

"You are an interesting human Uzumaki Naruto, I may just stick around for a while. I don't really have any important duties right now so, yes I will. But don't be surprised if you come in here and I'm not here for a bit. I am a God and believe it or not we all have duties to uphold."

Naruto nodded in acceptance and turned around to leave. Imagining leaving his mindscape he started fading out, but his prankster side of him flared and he glanced back at the Giant fox behind the bars and shot one last jab.

"You know Kyubi, you're not such a bad guy after all." He finished as he completely left his mindscape, but he still could hear the Kyubi's last words and Inari's booming laughter.

" **YOU IMPUDENT FLESHBAG, I'LL RIP THE MEAT OFF YOUR BONES!"**

 *** 2 Days Later, Konoha, Hokage's Office ***

Tsunade Senju rubbed her temples, trying to wane away the headache she felt starting to come. She was starting to regret ever taking up the brat's bet… But when she thought about it, if she could go back, she probably wouldn't have changed a thing… He was a special one alright-

Her thought process was interrupted when she felt a rubber band hit her in the forehead, a tic mark formed and she looked at the 2 Chunin, 1 Chunin on probation and 3 Genin that made up teams 7 and 9, only to see Sakura, and Tenten covering their mouths in horror, Lee staring in wonder, Sasuke and Neji face palming themselves… and Naruto was whistling innocently… With a bag of rubber bands coming out of the breast pocket sleeve of his Chunin vest… Yeah he was special alright; in more ways than one. Her response was to nail the all too innocent blonde in the head with the paper weight that was sitting on her desk. Sending the prankster to the floor unconscious.

Sighing she addressed Team 9.

"Neji just write the report and have it on my desk by tomorrow afternoon. Team 9 dismissed." Team 9 bowed in response, then Lee shot out the door screaming about training, Tenten shook her head and just followed her green clad teammate, albeit at a much slower pace, and Neji sent an amused smirk at the unconscious blond, before nodding to the conscious members of Team 7 and left.

Once the door closed Tsunade sighed again, before she stood and walked around her desk to Naruto. Taking her pointer finger she stuck it in her mouth , before popping it back out and sticking it into her fellow blonde's ear, and slapped him in the face with her free hand.

"GAH! Dammit Granny, couldn't just wake me up normally!? You know I hate wet willies... and OW!" Naruto shot up like a rocket and rubbed at his ear furiously

"Well that was payback brat! Maybe next time don't shoot a rubber band at me and that won't happen… Or I'll make sure there will be more where that came from."

*mumble* ill make sure there's more where that *mumble* means war old hag.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing!" He quickly put his hands up in the surrender fashion.

"Hmph, that's what I thought. Now what's this about you using white fire and turning into an exhibitionist?"

Naruto blushed, while Sakura stifled a giggle and Sasuke's smirk from Naruto's Wet Willy got wider.

"It wasn't like that! It was… Are the seals up?" Naruto's embarrassed face got serious.

"No… But now they are, why do you want them though, what's going on Naruto?"

Tsunade became worried, her little brother figure never asked for the privacy seals.

"Well… I know this is gonna sound crazy, but think about the world we live in where we can do amazing feats, summon giant animals, hell even the Yondaime summoned the Shinigami to seal the fox in me, from what Ero-sennin told me. But, I gained the flames of the Fox God Inari…"

"…What?" (X's 3).

 **AN: That's a rap people, I hope I covered all bases here, if you have any questions don't be afraid, I will do my best, but no suggestions on where this story should go, my brother already had this down and I'm going to follow it. I will let you all know when I reached the point where my brother stopped and I need suggestions. Ok and last thing, I know that Inari is not Amaterasu's brother but my brother said to me when he first started this that he found some sites in his research that, had certain tales of Inari and Amaterasu, some as siblings others as lovers and even some as siblings and lovers… What's with gods and incest… But any way I hope you guys like it. Heaven's Golden Flame signing off.**


End file.
